comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Morning Glories
Morning Glories is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Morning Glories #49: 30 Dec 2015 Current Issue :Morning Glories #50: 13 Jul 2016 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular series. Characters Main Characters *'Casey' *'Jun' *'Zoe' *'Ike' *'Hunter' *'Jade' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Morning Glories #50 Morning Glories #49 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Morning Glories, vol. 1: For a Better Future' - Collects #1-6. "Morning Glory Academy is one of the most prestigious prep schools in the country... but something sinister and deadly lurks behind its walls. When six gifted, but troubled, students arrive, they find themselves trapped and fighting for their lives as the secrets of the academy reveal themselves." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063077 *'Morning Glories, vol. 2: All Will Be Free' - Collects #7-12. "Learn (some) of the secrets in the Glories' lives as we delve into their pasts and see how it affects their present." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064073 *'Morning Glories, vol. 3: P.E.' - Collects #13-19. "When the faculty cancel classes and send the students on an outing in the nearby woods, all hell breaks loose — sending the Glories on a mysterious journey through time and space." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065584 *'Morning Glories, vol. 4: Truants' - Collects #20-25. "The Glories find themselves lost in time and space, confronted by a new group of students who might be even more dangerous than the faculty themselves-- the truants!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607067277 *'Morning Glories, vol. 5: Tests' - Collects #26-29. "The Glories are scattered, The Faculty broken, and The Truants on the attack!" - *'Morning Glories, vol. 6' - Collects #30-34. - *'Morning Glories, vol. 7' - Collects #35-38. - *'Morning Glories, vol. 8' - Collects #39-42. - *'Morning Glories, vol. 9' - Collects #43-46. *'Morning Glories, vol. 10' - Collects #47-50. - *'Morning Glories Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-38. - Hardcovers *'Morning Glories Deluxe Collection, vol. 1' - Collects #1-12. - *'Morning Glories Deluxe Collection, vol. 2' - Collects #13-25. - *'Morning Glories Deluxe Edition, vol. 3' - Collects #26-38. - Digital *'Morning Glories, vol. 1: For a Better Future' - Collects #1-6. - Kindle - comiXology *'Morning Glories, vol. 2: All Will Be Free' - Collects #7-12. - Kindle - comiXology *'Morning Glories, vol. 3: P.E.' - Collects #13-19. - comiXology *'Morning Glories, vol. 4: Truants' - Collects #20-25. - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Nick Spencer. Artist/Creator: Joe Eisma. Covers: Rodin Esquejo. Publishing History First published in 2010. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 15 Nov 2011 - Morning Glory Days: Sci-Fi Double Shot * 23 Sep 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/spencer-eisma-morning-glories-110923.html Spencer and Eisma Reflect on a Year of Morning Glories] * 07 Sep 2011 - Morning Glory Days: Killing Fathers & Kissing Teachers * 06 Jul 2011 - Morning Glory Days: Killing Yourself To Live * 26 May 2011 - Morning Glory Days: Brotherly Love * 14 Apr 2011 - Morning Glory Days: Date & Time Troubles * 07 Mar 2011 - Morning Glory Days: Deadly Damages * 25 Jan 2011 - Morning Glory Days: Tricks of the Trade * 30 Dec 2010 - Morning Glory Days: Forward Momentum * 23 Nov 2010 - Morning Glory Days: Payback Plots & Tattle Tales * 28 Oct 2010 - Morning Glory Days with Nick Spencer * 16 Sep 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=28351 Commentary Track: Morning Glories #1] * 20 May 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=26314 Getting To Know The Morning Glories] Links Category:Mystery Category:Teen Drama